Um lindo nome
by shamps
Summary: Sasami não gosta muito do seu nome. Mas nem todos pensam assim, pois Sasami é um belíssimo nome. Fic KubiSasa.


Penas negras voando, risos, alguém chorando desesperado e passadas largas e pesadas de alguém que saía apressado.

Kubinashi mal teve tempo de saber o que o havia atingido. Ele caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores da mansão do clã Nura e ao virar uma esquina foi atingindo em cheio por uma furiosa Sasami. Com a trombada ambos caíram no chão e antes que pudesse se desculpar com a jovem, ela levanta-se e sai soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Vê se olha por onde anda – já sumindo das vistas de todos.

No corredor do qual ela vinha, Kubinashi se aproxima da sala onde a família conversava. Karasu Tengu chorava em seu desespero típico, Kuroumaru permanecia sério apenas coçando o queixo e o irmão do meio, Tosakamaru, ria alucinadamente, dando leves socos no joelho.

- Minha filhaaaaaaaaaa – Tengu tentava em vão parar a jovem youkai corvo.

- Que boba – o sanbakarasu de cabelo verde e amarelo secava os olhos – eu me divirto com isso.

- Pois não devia – a única frase dita pelo sanbakarasu mais velho antes de sair e passar pelo sem pescoço parado na porta sem entender nada.

Ele desiste de tentar entender alguma coisa e sai dali sem dizer nada.

"Eu hein, bando de doidos."

ooo

A noite já havia caído e alguns youkais bebiam felizes nos salões da mansão enquanto outros passeavam admirando o céu estrelado. A mansão Nura estava sempre animada, ainda mais em tempos de calmaria, quando não tinha nenhum youkai metido a besta tentando roubar o ''medo'' do clã.

Depois de beber muito junto aos seus companheiros Kurotabou, Zen, Aotabou e Nattou, o desprovido de pescoço resolve voltar para seu quarto, dando a maior volta pela mansão para assim poder apreciar a noite. Respira fundo, toma impulso e sobe em cima do telhado e se surpreende ao ver, de longe, a irmã mais nova dos sanbakarasu, Sasami.

Ela estava sentada fitando o nada, de baixo dos galhos de outra árvore que ficava no fundo da casa. Também estava no telhado e os galhos frondosos daquela árvore formavam uma espécie de tenda em cima do telhado.

Ele resolve se aproximar.

- Sabia que faltava alguém – disse já se sentando ao seu lado. Ele trazia uma garrafa de sake em uma das mãos, denunciando que beberia mais um pouco lá no seu quarto. Isso foi o suficiente para tirá-la do transe no qual estava e fez uma careta quando o cheiro forte da bebedeira chegou até suas narinas. Sasami era séria demais para cair na farra desse jeito.

- Argh! Pelo visto bebeu todas e mais um pouco, hein – e vira o rosto ignorando o rapaz.

Ele sabia que esse não era o jeito de fazê-la beber, mas já que estava "pra lá de Bagdá", não custaria nada zoar um pouquinho com ela.

- Ae – bebeu um gole do sake – que bicho te mordeu hoje de manha pra me atropelar daquele jeito? – ele soluça e uma pequena veia salta no semblante da jovem.

- Você que estava no meu caminho. Idiota – e continuou ignorando-o – hunf!

- Mas eu só estav... bah... diz aí vai – ele insistia. Queria saber o que deixava a jovem tão irritada, logo ela que era uma das mais calmas do clã.

- Oras – relutou um pouco, mas resolveu que talvez fosse bom desabafar. Ela era muito observadora e sabia que, apesar da atual situação, Kubinashi era um jovem youkai pacato e discreto – bem... o que você vê quando olha para mim? – a pergunta saiu rápida e precisa, mas mesmo assim ela corou de leve.

- Hmmm – ele piscou algumas vezes e a pergunta dela o pegou de surpresa e o deixou encabulado também, sorte que já estava vermelho o suficiente por conta da bebedeira. Sem pensar muito ele responde – ué, vejo uma mulher séria, forte, competente e ... – parou sua frase na metade, como se buscasse a palavra certa ou tivesse medo de falar a palavra certa.

- E o que? O que, hein? – ela o puxava pelo colarinho e o sacudia com força – o que mais você ia dizer? Ela solta ele, que tomba fácil nas telhas, bastante tonto – eu te esganaria se tivesse um pescoço!

- Q... que sorte que não tenho... um... – falava com os olhos girando. Ele senta-se novamente e segura a cabeça para não sair rolando de tanta zonzeira. Ela continua, como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- Você acha que uma mulher séria, forte e destemida – frisava as palavras dele – pode se chamar... Sasami? SA. SA. MIIII!

Ele até tentou, mas não pode conter o riso diante da preocupação dela. Era isso que a incomodava? O próprio nome?

Aquilo era demais para ela. Até mesmo o sem pescoço rindo de seu drama? Ela se levanta depressa, mas é segurada pela mão.

- Espera – ele já estava controlando o riso e voltando ao normal – calma, senta aí. Vamos conversar.

- Hunf! Tá legal então - ela volta a sentar, ajeitando as asas negras em um gracioso movimento, que deixou o jovem encantado – mas se você rir de novo eu te mato – não o perdoaria da próxima vez. Ele apenas riu sem graça coçando a cabeça. Ela retomou o raciocínio – como alguém vai me respeitar com esse nome fofinho? Por que meu pai me batizou assim? Estava desolada.

- Bem, pelo que sei, foi porque o Tengu ficou feliz por ter uma filha e quis dar um nome bonito pra você.

- Nome bonito?

- É.

- Nome bonito? Eu ao preciso de nome bonito. Eu preciso ser forte. Não posso me chamar Sasami. Não combina comigo... Ah! Mas eu mato aquele corvo velho – fica furiosa toda vez que lembrava que quem lhe dera o nome fofinho era seu próprio pai.

- Eu acho que combina com você – Kubinashi não tinha certeza se disse aquilo por conta da bebida ou se realmente era o que sentia e fica corado.

Ela também fica sem graça e ameaça bater nele, mas se contem, porque quem tinha de apanhar era seu amado pai e não o jovem que se dispôs a ouvi-la.

- Meus irmãos riem de mim – disse por fim, já se entregando a tristeza.

- Que? Duvido – tinha certeza que o mais velho, Kuromaru, jamais faria algo do tipo, mas já não tinha tanta certeza quanto o corvo punk – errrr... eles não fariam isso. Eu acho.

- Viu só? Nem você tem certeza de suas palavras.

- C... Claro que não! Não é isso. É que... – não sabia bem o que dizer para acalmá-la e se aproxima um pouco, fazendo com que seus ombros se toquem – eu... eu ia dizer que... te acho linda. Por isso que o nome combina... com você – o rosto agora ardia feito uma pimenta.

Muito vermelha também, ela apenas ajeita os óculos para disfarçar a falta de graça que sentia. Seu coração estava acelerado, mas por que? As palavras dele, seu rosto próximo ao dela e os olhos fechados deixavam a jovem nervosa. O que ele pretendia com aquilo?

Parecia um beijo. E se fosse, o que faria? Beijaria ou fugiria?

Ela fecha os olhos e espera o toque dos lábios dele nos dela, porém o que se sucede não é bem o esperado. Ela ouve um estrondo e abre os olhos para ver o que era: apenas Kubinashi que tombava em sono por conta da bebida.

Ela fica abismada e em seguida fica furiosa, apenas tomando das mãos dele a bebida e despeja sobre o corpo do infeliz.

- Idiota – ela sai, deixando-o lá roncando. Sabia que o castigo dele seria a terrível dor de cabeça da ressaca no dia seguinte.


End file.
